Baby, You're Not Alone
by NerdsRule14
Summary: A cute little one-shot, about Quinn and Puck during snippets of Quinn's pregnancy. Set to the song, Not Alone, by Darren Criss. Enjoy, and get ready for my other stories. I know this story isn't the way it is in the show, but eh, that's what fanfiction is for :)


_I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be_

Quinn smiled lovingly at Puck, turning her head to face him, adjusting the heated blanket that lay over her. She felt bad for cheating on Finn, but it was a heat of the moment thing, right?  
Puck smiled at the ceiling, then looked over and met her eyes. "Finn..doesn't..know." He panted out, watching as Quinn nodded, yawning.  
Puck wrapped an arm around her shoulders, shutting his own eyes. He could get used to this.

_I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see_

"Quinn's pregnant." Kurt announced to Rachel, a smile on his face.  
"Quinn's what?" Puck asked from the door, stopping dead in his tracks. Quinn had never had sex with Finn, not yet, so he knew automatically it was his, Quinn was pregnant with his baby.  
"It makes sense." Mercedes nodded, leaning on the top of the piano, her eyes meeting Puck's, seeing them shine with fear.  
"Well, I wonder how Finn will take it." Tina said as she shook her head.

_Baby, you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

"Is it true?!" Finn screamed, tears brimming in his eyes. His chest was rising and falling quickly, everyone's eyes on him. Quinn stood near him, crying quietly, standing slightly behind Puck and Mr. Schue, and she just gave a quick nod, Finns anger raging even further. "You cheated on me.." Finn whispered, before kicking the trash can over, letting a tear fall, then he rushed out of the room, only to have Rachel rush out after him, the rest of the room falling silent. Glee club was falling apart, and Quinn knew it was her fault.

'_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through..._

"Beth." Puck smiled, standing in the middle of the choir room, a guitar in hand as he kept his eyes locked on Quinn, mostly her baby bump. It lay underneath her pink lady gaga costume, but it was still visible. Very. "I think Beth is perfect. Bethany Puckerman."  
Quinn gave a large smile, placing one hand on her rounded stomach, watching as Puck began to play. As soon as the music started, Quinn felt the small child inside her begin to kick, the sound of her fathers music enchanting her.

_Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Everytime I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me...  
And you tell me:_

"Ready?" Quinn asked as she starred at Puck, watching him do up the last of the buttons on his shirt. "You could have gotten ready earlier."  
Puck looked over, letting a chuckle escape him. "Last minute is kind of my thing." He stated to the girl, watching her roll her eyes.  
"C'mon. Mr. Schue is-" she paused for a second, her body tensing up, only for a few seconds. "-calling us. Lets go win Sectionals." With that she left the room, leaving Puck to wonder what would happen next.

_Baby, you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through..._

"Push, Quinn!" Puck and Mercedes said together, watching as Quinn bore down with all her might, a sob and a scream escaping her.  
"I HATE YOU!" The blonde shouted at Puck, eyes locked on him. "You did this to me!" She stopped abruptly, a contraction edging alway, seeing Puck look away quickly. "Hey..look at me. I'm sorry." She mumbled tiredly.  
Puck looked at her, his eyes shining with unshed tears. He opened his mouth to speak, but Quinn screamed and suddenly pushed again, the sound of silence filling the room, then the wail of a newborn baby.

_I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes...  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize..._

Puck and Quinn both smiled widely as Beth was placed into her mothers arms, and straight away, Noah Puckerman fell in love. Everything about this little girl was perfect. Her eyes, ears, nose, smile, everything. Best part; she looked like Quinn.  
"Hey, Beth." Quinn whispered, smiling sadly. "I'm your mommy." She had no idea it wouldn't be for very long, that she'd be able to call herself that.

_Baby, I'm not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through..._

Quinn and Puck sit in Quinn's hospital room after Beth was taken away, both of them sitting in silence. They didn't really have anything to say.  
"Quinn?"  
"Yeah?"  
"W-what are we going to do? With Beth? You'd have to move in with me. One of us would have to quit school." Puck stated, his voice softer.  
Quinn suddenly shut her eyes, opening her mouth to speak, a long silence before she did,

_Oh, 'cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing  
Can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need  
To make it through..._

"I'm giving her up for adoption."


End file.
